Castlevania: Betrayal
by Reggid
Summary: The year is 1991 and Dracula has been resurrected by Shaft and also kidnaps an innocent dragon thinking he would be great for defeating the Belmonts, but this dragon does not want to be evil at all and tries to escape his power. Chapter 5 added!
1. Prologue

**Castlevania**

**BETRAYAL**

**Prologue**

The year is 1991. Romania . Dracula hasn't been resurrected in a long time and Romania has been peaceful. But one night, while it was raining, Dracula has been resurrected once again by the dark priest called Shaft Dracula is destined to rule the world with darkness once again.

My name is Ryan and I am a dragon working for Dracula. I've been captured by Shaft before the resurrection. He thought I would be great for scaring away the Belmonts easily and killing them. But that was not my desire at all; I wanted to be a nice dragon supporting the good guys.

I don't see why I should work for Dracula at all. I am an innocent dragon who loves the Belmonts ' adventures of fighting him. I must find a way to escape from this evil lord and from the castle. My adventure begins with me escaping the castle.


	2. Chapter 1: Castle Entrance

Chapter 1

CASTLE ENTRANCE

I am at the gate of the castle trying to find my way out, but the door was too big to move. I sit down near a fountain thinking what to do. I actually was able to sneak out to the entrance without anybody noticing. Before I do anything, let me tell you more about myself. As I said before, I am a dragon. My eyes are yellow and so are my leathery wings. I have a spike at the end of my tail and I have no hair what so ever. I am 5'9 and I weigh 232 pounds. That is basically what I look like.

I have supernatural abilities; I can kick, punch, scratch, and scare enemies. I even have karate skills that I use against them. I have fire breath that can burn enemies into a crisp, but I can't fly real well only because that I lived alone most of my life. With all of these abilities, I am more of a fighter rather than a normal dragon. I get angry real easy when something bad happens to me and I have a hard time controlling my anger, but I am just angry that I have been kidnapped by Shaft to work for Dracula.

Now, on to my adventure, I was thinking about what to do and I thought about defeating Dracula. If I do, maybe I will be free from his evil power. So, I left and headed for the door up ahead of me and I opened it to get inside. When I got inside the castle, monsters that looked like zombies came swarming at me out from the castle corridor and I began to scratch them with my very own claws. Then I fix flames on most of them and they burned into a crisp. Then I used my karate skills on some of them and they all fell down. Man I can fight really well with my abilities. I might even be stronger than a Belmont so I guess this is why Dracula wanted me under his control.

I continued on through the castle corridor and I felt strange as I walked through. My eyes were getting blurry and then I felt something coming my way. My eyes then have gone back to normal and I saw mist everywhere and this grim reaper appeared up in front of me. His name is Death since grim reapers kill a person, that's why he was given that name.

DEATH: Where do think you're going Ryan? You were supposed to be guarding Dracula's throne. Why did you leave?

RYAN: I am going to destroy Dracula. I am no use to him. Why should I serve him?

DEATH: Your abilities were the reason why Dracula wanted you to be on his side. Since you have extremely awesome abilities, Dracula wanted you to help spread evil throughout the world and destroy the Belmont family.

RYAN: I will never work for your worthless master nor destroy the Belmont family!

DEATH: How dare you say that to me! You shall regret what you just said about Count Dracula! We will meet again!

Death casts a spell and weakens some of my powers. He disappears along with the mist. Death is going to pay for weakening me. Now I have to start from the bottom and work to the top. I continue on walking until I see a wolf charging at me. I scratched him real hard with my claws and he fell to the ground. I guess my claw powers haven't been weakened that much. I see a door up ahead of me and I see another wolf. I did same thing as before and I continued walking until reached the door. I opened it and then I went in proceeding to the next room.


	3. Chapter 2: Science Laboratory

Chapter 2

SCIENCE LABORATORY

I enter into the laboratory and I find many different enemies swarming at me as I walked inside. The first enemy I saw was a skeleton charging at me and I whacked it with my claws, then more enemies came to me and toasted them with my fire breath all at once. I continue to walk through the lab and I find a knight guarding a crystal ball and was getting ready to attack me straight on. I struck him first by whacking him with my tail, but he grabbed it and threw me out. But, then I got up and ran to him again, then I picked him to the wall, then I toasted him with my fire breath and I scratched him 9 times, then the knight died.

I walked up to the crystal ball and I touched it, then suddenly, something happened to me. I couldn't figure out what it was, but the crystal ball started to glow and then it powered up and then it unleashed and went inside myself and I felt very strange after it went inside me. I wasn't even sure what it would do to me. "What is the power?" I ask myself. "Maybe I should test it." I said to myself." So I leave the room and then I see a ledge up ahead of mw. I jumped up in the air, but I could not reach it, then while I was falling in the air, I was able to jump up again, then I fell down again and then I was able to jump while in midair again, and then I landed on the top of ledge. So, I guess that crystal ball gave me the power to triple jump on ledges and other obstacles.

As I walked through the lab, I see more enemies coming toward me. They were mostly knights, skeletons, bats, and monsters created by potions and other chemicals. One monster came toward me and I scratched to with my claws, then I kicked it to the ground, then I continued walking and I attacked a skeleton along the way. Then I saw another monster charging at me and I punched him extremely hard. There was another ledge up ahead of me. I went to it and I triple jumped on it, then I see a doorway up ahead of me. I didn't know where it would lead me. I took a closer look at it and I thought about it, then I decided to go through it. So, I went through the doorway and I saw another doorway up ahead and a desk of chemicals along the wall next to where I'm standing.

Then suddenly the doorway closed and so did the one behind me. Something must be wrong and indeed there was. I saw a man come out of nowhere. He looked like a mad scientist. He started to throw something at me, and I began to dodge it by moving out of the way. I threw a punch at him, and then he fell down on the ground. Then he got back up and threw a potion at me, and then I began to freeze. Moments later, I got frozen. I couldn't move an inch or use my fire breath! Help! I'm frozen as solid as a statue! Then the mad scientist threw another potion on the ground and it created a big, ferocious monster. His skin was colored dark green, red eyes, and had a big mouth. He also looked muscular like a human and has huge claws. He began to attack me by scratching the ice. I tried to move, but I couldn't budge an inch, but then he spat out a fireball on the ice. It melted half of the ice from my head to the top of my stomach. Yes! At last, I was able to move my head! So, I tried to blow the other half of the ice off my body, but the monster knocked my out and I rolled over. Then I tried to blow fire at the ice, and then it began to melt as I blew. I got kicked around by that monster and I fixed flames on the monster and fixed even more flames on the ice.

Suddenly all the ice have been gone. Yeah! I'm free! Now I'm back into battle! I began my first strike on the monster by scratching him with my big claws. Then I kicked him with my feet with an amazing blow. Man, I'm amazing at fights. Like I said before, I'm more like a fighter than just an ordinary dragon and I have great skills into fighting monsters and other kinds of enemies. I then began to assail the mad scientist with my claw, but he dodged the attack. I whacked him with my tail, then I bring my tail in front of me, and then I began to punch him. "Die imbosol!" I screamed as I punched him out. "Don't you ever mess with a dragon like me! EVER!" I let go of him and punched him into the wall, then I began to scratch him very hard.

I kept on scratching him, and then he bled to death. That scientist was evil. Like I said before, I have no pleasure in working for Dracula. He must have found out that I was betraying him. I should betray him! Then suddenly, both doors open with a rumbling noise. I walked through the one up ahead of me and entered another room. I find a shiny object up ahead. I walk up to it. It turned out to be another crystal ball just like in that one room with the knight. I touched it and just like before, it gave me a new power. I leave that room, then passed through the room where I fought the scientist, then I went back a outside. I see another ledge up ahead from where I'm standing. I triple jumped to it, then I grabbed on to it. It turned out to be that I'm going up into a hole in the ceiling. Oh great! I need to climb up. I couldn't climb real well in my lifetime. But perhaps I'll just give it a try.

I begin to climb up the wall and by surprise; I was able to climb walls real well. I continued to climb up the wall until I finally came out of it. I see a doorway from a long distance. I walk up to it, but I stopped for a moment and looked down on the floor. There was another hole right before the doorway. I begin to run and then began to jump over the hole. I landed next to the doorway. Man that was a short jump. I then walk through doorway, leading into another room. Inside, there's a statue of a dragon that almost looked like myself. That dragon had creepy looking eyes and was about to blow fire. There are also dragon's heads on each side of the wall. I walk up to the mysterious dragon statue and then I touched the head. Suddenly, the eyes of the statue began to light up and power came out of the mouth and hit me.

After a couple of minutes, it stopped. I looked all over myself and I find that my wounds I had in battle were gone. I felt stronger than usual for an odd reason. I can't figure out why. I decided to lay down and sleep for the night. The next morning, I awakened and I looked around the room. Everything's okay. I walk out of room and I went into the hole carefully. I climbed down the wall and I landed on the floor. I see another doorway from a long distance along with some enemies ready to attack me face to face. "Oh great! More enemies?" I thought to myself. I began to strike one of them by whacking him with my tail. Then I scratched another one, and then I toasted them all with my flames. They all burned into a crisp. I continued to walk to the door, and then I finally reached it and opened it going outside.


	4. Chapter 3: Electrogarden

Chapter 3

ELECTROGARDEN

I enter a mysterious garden. Everything in this garden looks strange because some parts of don't seem right. It looks like an evil courtyard to me. There are flowers and roses, of course, but I still think it looks strange. Something fishy must be going on with it. As I walked through the mysterious garden, I hear a noise. I couldn't figure out what it was. It got louder and louder as I crawled through the garden. Where was it coming from? I can't stand it anymore! It is annoying! I found that it was coming from one of the plants.

I crawled over to one of them and I saw an odd-looking flower. I took a look at it and I saw that was colored yellow. I tried to smell it, but for some reason it has no smell at all. That's strange, flowers usually smell nice. I knew that there was something-strange going on. I touched the flower and suddenly it shot a laser at me. "Whoa! That was weird! Are those plants robots?" I thought to myself. Then the plant moved. I saw electrical sparks coming of that plant. "So they are robots!" I thought while getting ready to fight them off.

My battle begins with more robotic plants heading toward me and shooting laser beams other electrostatic powers. I try to move away, dodging the attacks they gave, but I was hit by one of them and had gotten electrocuted and fell down to the ground with my spiked tail sticking up. I almost lost half my strength from all of that. I tried to get up, but they kept on shooting at me. "What do I do?" I thought. What can I do? I'm trapped! I need to think of something and quick.

The plants came and shot more lasers. I thought if I roll over out of their sight, I'll be able get up. My wings can be in the way, but I'll just give it a try. So, I tried to rollover and I was lucky to rollover successfully. I then was able to get up. Now I find a way to defeat these robotic plants. First, I tried to flame them with my own dragon breath, but it did not touch them once! Those machines must be fireproof! So, I try to grab one of them and tried to break it with my own claws. I was lucky. I was able to break it! I have the strength to break machines. I don't know any other garden that had plant "robots". This must be the first one to have those strange kinds of objects. No other garden has electronic plants. Plants are natural, not robotic! At this moment, my thought is to run from them. So, I decided to make a run for it.

As I ran through the garden, I saw two robots that look like roses and are a size of a giant. My first thought was to run but on second thought, I should fight them. I began my first attack by blowing fire at one of them. My fire breath was no use. What should I do? Should I run away or should I hide? Well I decided to find another way to defeat them. I tried to scratch them angrily, but for some reason, the metal was hard to scratch. I guess I must run away. I ran back the way I came from, however, without looking, I fell into a hole, unconscious.

One hour later, I was able to regain my conscience, then I got up and looked around and I find myself underground. Then I looked up at the hole I fell from. Man that hole was deep. I was able to see the rose robots from there. They didn't see me, thank goodness. I guess if I didn't fall down in the hole, I would have been dead meat by those big rose robots. I guess I found myself a hiding place. I walk away from the hole and I sit down against the wall to rest for a while. I guess Dracula has found out about my betrayal and I'm sure Death has told him all about it. But, I'm still wondering why he would want me to work for him. I know that I would be a great monster (or dragon rather) to scare the Belmonts out of the castle, but there has got to be more than just for that reason. I mean really. He can't just use me as monster. Why would he want me? Let me review about myself for a bit. I'm a dragon, and I can breathe fire (and no, I have no human form, thank you. I just have the ability to talk English like everyone else). That's plain and simple, but here's a problem I have and I have told you about to before, but I'll mention about it again. I have an anger management problem and I get angry and aggressive for no reason at times and I also get angry when things go the wrong way.

I even look like I'm angry and ready to kill somebody, but I'm nice. I guess that's why Dracula thinks I would be a great use to him. But he's much more powerful than I am. He could take care of himself since he's got so much power. Why does he need me? Am I that scary for a dragon like me? He also has Death and Shaft to protect him. So he doesn't need me. Not at all! I think Dracula is being a coward and trying to take advantage of my abilities. He must be afraid to use his own power. Well, he is the king of the castle, but I am no use to him at all. He's also got other monsters inside, why does he need me to help him? I'm just going to defeat him once and for all and I'm going to stay out of his control. Oh yeah! I want my way!

I got up and I looked up through the hole and nothing was happening up there, thank goodness. Then I looked around the room I'm currently in and I see a passageway not too far from where I'm standing. I wasn't sure if I should take that way or not. Then I decided to take it. So I began walk through the passageway and it was quiet for a while. "Doesn't seem so bad" I thought to myself. Then as I walked down the passageway a little further, I saw some flowers darting straight at me. I was able to act fast by dodging that attack as those flowers were flying by. Then I walked through the passageway a little more, and then this weed popped out of the ground. It didn't look like a robot at all, just a natural plant. Then it grew larger and then it became a rose. Then some other plants came out of the ground as well. Then I thought "ooh, this must be trouble for me."

Then the rose bloomed, and then a mysterious creature came out of it. The creature turned out to be a woman. She looked evil. That scared me for a second, but then I was ready to fight. I began to scratch those plants that were in front of the rose, and then I make my way to the rose. However, the woman in the rose sends out an electric shockwave toward me. Out of nowhere, I was able to put my claw in front of me as if I were to block the attack. Then I was able to reflect the attack back on her. I could block things away from me. Then I attacked the rose and the woman. She tried to fight back, but I was too fast for her. I was able to put an amazing blow by scratching the woman. She was so angry, that she tried to send that shock wave again and like I did before, I blocked it off and sent it back to her.

The rose started to die and so was the girl. As the rose began to die, the girl was screaming very loud. Then she disappeared into dust. I just won another battle. Oh yeah! Very strong attacks for a dragon like me. That's what I like about myself. I then continue walking through the passageway, and then I see a door up ahead of me. I walk up to it and then I opened it, leading to another room.


	5. Chapter 4: Underground Library

Chapter 4

UNDERGROUND LIBRARY

I enter a mysterious library. Man, this place looks creepy for a dragon like me (well, I am a creepy-kind of creature, but not that creepy looking). I don't know of any place that has a library underground (Well, maybe in somebody's house, but not in a castle or school, or whatever is huge). This must be one haunted castle. People have said that this castle changes the inside every time it appears. I thought it would appear to be the same. Why does Dracula need to make it different? Maybe Dracula wants it to be more challenging!

I took around the library to see everything else. It's seems quiet around here. I decided to read a book for while. I took a look at the bookshelves and I find this book titled "The Belmonts." "This must be about the Belmont Clan." I thought to myself. I found seat behind me and I sat down on it and looked through it. It had a whole history of the Belmonts. I read some more of it and I find this page where it mentions a kidnapping. The paragraph said this:

"_In 1797, Richter Belmont mysteriously vanished. His half sister, Maria Renard, had set out to look for him and Dracula's castle mysteriously appeared as if to show her the way. Dracula's son, Alucard was mysteriously awakened from his eternal slumber and sets into the castle. He finds that Richter was under Dracula's power, being controlled by the dark priest, Shaft making him into lord of the castle. Alucard defeated Shaft and then defeats his evil father and went back to his eternal slumber."_

"Whoa" I thought. I guess I wasn't the only being kidnapped by that priest. He kidnapped a Belmont almost 200 years ago. Man that was a long time ago. I know about Alucard, but wow, nobody told me that at all. I thought I was just a scary dragon kidnapped by that dark priest, but a Belmont. Gosh, Why? I thought Dracula hated the Belmonts. Wait a minute; the book said that Richter had supreme powers among the other vampires. I guess Shaft was thinking of what would happen if two vampires were to fight each other. Oh, I get it, he kidnapped Richter as threat to the world so he and Dracula could take it over. That's interesting.

So Dracula is doing this again, by kidnapping me! ME! A very scary and creepy looking dragon with a lot of insane skills! Geez! I do have the ability to scare people real easy, but I love people. I only scare who tries to attack me for self-defense, not kill them! I don't want to kill anybody! No! Not even the Belmonts! They're good people! What's Dracula's game with them? Dracula's gone crazy to kidnap a scary dragon like me! Why should I kill them! I'm a fan of them! Some of them are my friends! They know I'm a scary looking dragon, but they still talk to me anyway because I'm nice and I do sometimes help them whenever they're in trouble. What are they going to say if they find out that I'm working for Dracula? I'm sure they'll know he is controlling me, but however, I am able to withstand his power, but I'm still under his control. I know that when I defeat Dracula, I'll be free from him once and for all!

I got up and looked around the whole library and out of nowhere; I find a phone sitting on a table. I walked over to a picked it up to see if it works. It did! What a surprise! I don't really use a phone, but I had a couple of my friends' phone numbers that were given to me. I decided to call one of my best Belmont friends, Elise, she knows me very well. I dialed her number and the phone rings.

ELISE BELMONT: Hello?

RYAN: Hello Elise? Hi, it's Ryan.

ELISE: Ryan? Wait, I know that voice. You're my dragon friend! I never thought you call up. I haven't seen you for a while. So why are you calling?

RYAN: I have a problem. I have been kidnapped by Shaft to work for Dracula.

ELISE: Wait a minute…Dracula's rose again? Oh wait a minute…that's right! Someone told me about while I was away. I'm just coming back from my vacation. How come Dracula has you under control?

RYAN: They say that my insane abilities were the reason for it, but I'm no use to him. I don't even want to be evil. I was forced to guard Dracula's throne. Right now I'm trying to defeat Dracula. I just have to find him. Many enemies are after me. It's quiet around the room I'm in now.

ELISE: That's terrible! Dracula should be defeated once again! That evil vampire never gives up! Has anyone tried to stop him?

RYAN: Nobody came to the gate. I was over there earlier trying to get out of the castle, but I couldn't open the gate! I'm trapped! Like I said, I need to defeat Dracula. I have no other choice.

ELISE: That's a shame that no hero showed up to the castle. Somebody must defeat Dracula before anything goes worse! Well, I'm on my way to the castle now. Meanwhile, try to find your way to his throne at your risk and defeat that evil vampire that has you under his control.

RYAN: Ok. I also found something out. I wasn't the only being kidnapped. Over 190 years ago, a Belmont was kidnapped by Shaft also! Did you know that?

ELISE: Yeah, I have heard about that one. Sorry I never said anything to you about that.

RYAN: That's all right. I never knew that I was going to be kidnapped in the first place. I was just normal at the time.

ELISE: Well, don't worry about it. I'm coming to the castle now. So like I said, defeat Dracula at your own risk. Hopefully we'll see each other then. See you later.

RYAN: Ok, see you later.

I hang up the phone relieved. I'm so glad Elise is helping out. I must leave this library at once! I looked around to see if there were enemies. There weren't any. So I headed for the door and suddenly out of nowhere, a couple of minotaurs approached to me as I was leaving. "Oh great! Monsters! I can take care of these" I was ready to fight them off. I began my first attack by scratching one of them with my claws. "Take that! And that! And that!" I shouted as I scratched him real hard. The minotaur began to bleed and was bleeding a lot. Then the other minotaur came up and tried to swing his ax at me. When I noticed, I was able to stop it with my tail. "Oh, think you kill me? Not today!" I shouted. I turned around and scratched with him 10 times, then I punched him out and scratched him even more. The minotaur then died. The bleeding minotaur tried to strike back at me, but I kicked many times and punched a couple times more. He finally died.

After all of that hassle, I went up to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. Darn it! I guess me picking up the phone happened to be a trap. I hope Elise gets to the castle soon! Now I have to find away out of this strange library. I turned around and I walked over to where I came from and just kept on going. As I was walking, a gremlin came charging at me. I acted fast by dodging his attack, then I scratched him with my claws really hard. Then the gremlin tried to scratch me back, but I was able to block it with my claws. I pushed him to the wall and punched him a lot of times. "Back off!" I shouted. Then I scratched him even more, and then he finally died.

I see a stairwell up ahead of me. " I wonder where it leads." I thought. I head upstairs on that stairwell and it led to a second floor where there are more bookshelves. "How long is this library?" I thought again. I heard some noises as I entered the second floor. I looked around to find out where they were coming from and it was coming from the ceiling. I found that there were bats sleeping up there. "Bats?" I thought. "I could take them down real easy." I know I can, they're just sitting there. So I began to toast them! Ha! Wow! I killed many of them! But they are more than just the ones I killed. As I walked through the second floor, the bats woke up and they began to charge at me. I toasted them as I ran through the second floor. Man, I'm too fast for a dragon. I toasted more of them and they're all gone! Oh yeah! Most of the time, bats would wake up when somebody approaches, but it was weird that they were still sleeping when I came. Then they woke up when I toasted many of them with my fire breath. They didn't stand a chance against me. Not at all! None of them even touched me!

I found another stairwell up ahead and I got upstairs to the third floor. It was quiet up there, no enemies, nothing. I looked around the room and I see this picture up on the wall, next to a bookshelf. "Who is that?" I thought to myself. I took a closer look at it. It was a picture of a woman with blond hair. Under the picture was name. The name was "Lisa Tepes" "So that's the woman's name?" I thought to myself. Lisa is a nice name. "I wonder if she has any relation to Dracula." I thought. I know that Dracula's last name was Tepes, too. I heard the name "Lisa" from Dracula before. "Wait a minute" I thought. "That must be his wife!" I did hear that she died many years ago. "I wonder what happened to her." I thought.

Then suddenly, the ground shook and some whirlpool appeared from the picture. "What's this?" I thought. I was just about to get sucked into it! "No!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!" I got sucked in it in five seconds and I ended up into a small village. "Where am I?" I ask the sky. I got no answer. I looked around and I don't see many people around here. Where did everyone go? Just then I heard some screaming far away from here. "Where's that screaming coming from?" I ask myself. I took a look around the whole village and I see a big crowd full of people. "So this is where it's coming from." I said to myself. I also saw a gallows with a person hung up there. I can't believe my eyes, it's Lisa Tepes! "What is going on here?" I asked. Nobody answered me. In fact, nobody even hears me. I screamed louder and I even roared. Still, nobody hears me? This must be a vision. One person said, "Die Lisa! You're a devil!" and another said. "You worthless doctor! You're a demon! Die now! DIE!"

The people were burning the gallows with her on it. Gosh! What did she do to them that was so evil? She must be innocent. She may be Dracula's wife, but she looked nice when I saw her in the picture. The gallows was burning up and she was burning too. I wish I could save her, but this is just vision. Suddenly the whirlpool appeared again and sucked me in again. Now I'm back on the third floor of the library. Wow, so that was what happened to her. Gosh! That's terrible. I touched the picture and it moved. This must be a door to safe. Some homes have that kind of door to safe so they could protect their money. I looked inside of what was behind the picture and I saw book in there. I picked it and looked at it. This one happens to be a diary. It belongs to Dracula. I sit down in a seat and began to read it. It has the resurrection dates in it, too. The most recent one was this year, 1991. Under it was paragraph. The paragraph said this:

"Shaft has resurrected me this year, in the year of 1991. I was so glad that Shaft was alive again after my son defeated him over 190 years ago. My son is probably resting now. I hope I take over the world and destroy those nasty Belmonts that get in my way once again. Shaft brought me this scary looking dragon and says he would be a great monster to protect me from those Belmonts! He said that the dragon could scare them away easily. I totally agreed with him that he would. I made him guard my throne. If a Belmont or somebody else defeats me again, I will get my revenge when I get resurrected. I plan on being resurrected in 8 years time. 1999. It would be a great year for revenge!"

"Hey, he's talking about me!" I thought. I am that dragon that was mentioned in the paragraph. He also said that he'd be resurrected in 1999. That's 8 years from now. Well Dracula, I'm going to be the one to defeat you and I'm going to be telling my friends about your resurrection and when you get resurrected again, you will be toasted by my friends! In fact, before I was captured, a friend of mine told me that there was going to be an eclipse in that year. I should tell my friends to seal this castle in it! Ha! Then I won't have to see that vampire ever again! I was also told that there would be a solar eclipse in the year 2035. That's over 40 years from now. My friend read about it in a book.

I put it back and closed the picture frame. I looked around and I find something strange up ahead. I went up to it and took a look at it. It happens to be a teleport. I get in it and I disappeared into a different room.


	6. Chapter 5: Diamond Gallery

Chapter 5

DIAMOND GALLERY

I got out of the teleport and I ended in room where it has a gallery of pictures. This place has a lot of diamonds in it. This must be a fancy gallery. I always loved diamonds! I think they are beautiful. This must be a place for a dragon like me! Well, not really, but that was only because I love diamonds. I look around the whole gallery and I found no monsters around (well, for now). I thought I take a look at a couple of pictures. I found the same picture of Lisa Tepes that was in the library. I looked around a little more and I find this mysterious picture. It's a picture of a mysterious looking dragon. He looks a lot like me! Could it be me? No! It can't be! "That can't be me!" I thought. I looked under the picture and it said "Death Dragon", then under the bottom of it, it said "1450" I guess that dragon died years ago. That dragon really does look a lot like me although he's colored differently from my skin color. I'm green and he's gray. Is he my ancestor? I certainly wasn't around in the 1400's.

I looked at it a little more and I noticed that his front body's skin is ripped off and his bones are showing. Whoa! That's weird! I guess that's why he's called "Death Dragon" He must have been a death spirit. Or, could that be Death in disguise. I really can't figure this out, but how could he be alive with bones showing. You and I could see his food get swallowed into his digestion system. Well, that was just a weird vision I have when I saw this picture. Something's just not right about this character.

As for me, my body is all covered up with skin like normal. Now, I don't know too much about my race. Like I said, I lived alone most of my life. I don't even have a human form (just as I mentioned before). I only had friends. I don't have real parents. I was abandoned when I was little. So I was a lonely dragon. A human found me on rampage when I was little older. She stopped me and she asked me what's wrong. I was able to speak a couple of words back then. I told her in tears that I was alone. She took me in for a while She had some other friends that were nice, too. They took care of me really well. That girl who took me in was Elise. She and I became great friends. But she gave me a nice home somewhere else near her like a cave. Well, because her mom didn't want any monsters in the house and Elise was very upset about that. That was why I lived in a cave closer to her home so she could see me more. That was where I lived most of life, alone. Elise and her friends do come by and see me though. I actually learned how to speak a lot more English from them, too. I can speak it very well (that's what I'm doing right now, telling you my story). Now, I'm just a strong dragon ready to fight enemies with my abilities like a human warrior.

Now about the picture of Death Dragon or you can say my "twin ancestor", I also noticed that his wings look bad, too. I bet that dragon couldn't even fly. Oh well, I guess he was able to fly in younger years. Then I looked under the picture again and I found a sentence written under there. I took a look at it and it said this:

"_This legendary monster was slain by Count Dracula himself and was brought back as a living corpse. The dragon attacks by breathing flames"_

"That's weird" I thought. So he's a legendary monster? I didn't really know this at all. Really, I didn't. I couldn't even believe that Count Dracula killed that dragon all by himself. How does he have a nerve to do that? I thought he just sits on his lovely throne waiting to challenge a Belmont. Why would he just walk up a kill a dragon? I can't figure this out! I can't figure this out all! I don't know what to believe anymore. I still think he does not need me! No way! I'm defeating Dracula at all costs!

Suddenly I heard a sound of footsteps coming toward me. I turned around and I find a strange man staring at me. He looked like Dracula, but in a tuxedo.I got scared a little but he looked a little different. Then a conversation bursted out.

GENYA ARIKADO: So you must be Ryan.

RYAN: Yes I am. Who are you?

GENYA:I am Genya Arikado, also known as Alucard.

RYAN: Oh, yea, I remember hearing about you. You must be Dracula's son.

GENYA: Yes I am. However I am concealing my identity. That's why I'm calling myself Genya Arikado and wearing this tuxedo if you're wondering.

RYAN: Why are you hiding your idenity?

GENYA: Well, I don't want anybody to know it's really me, Alucard. You see...I've had this cursed bloodline andsleeping for eternity is just not doing very well. I've been sleeping almost my whole life, so I'm just going to do something different instead of just sleeping.

RYAN: Oh I see. Well I have a question about this picture.

GENYA: Oh that picture of that over there?

RYAN: Yes, that monster in it looks a lot like me.

GENYA: That monster was killed by Dracula himself many years ago. He raised him up again and controlled him to do Dracula's work.

RYAN: Something is very familiar about that. The same thing is happening to me. Dracula has me under his power. Except that I wasn't killed and raised up again as a spirit.

GENYA: Well, Shaft captured you as commanded by Dracula, and yes, indeed you and the death dragon in that picture look alike. He must be one of your kinds, because I can see the resemblance between you two.

RYAN: I can see that myself. I really don't know my past of my race. I was abandoned my entire life and taken care of by human friends.

GENYA: Oh so you never lived with your parents? That's terrible for you to be abandoned.

RYAN: Yea it is. But I'm wondering, why does Dracula really want me? Is it because of my appearance and my anger?

GENYA: I believe that would be it, you do seem to be an angry dragon, but I think you should be free and not work for Dracula. I hear that you're also a nice one and have a couple of Belmont friends.

RYAN: Yes I do, because I really like what they can do. I have no reason to hate them.

GENYA: I agree with you. You seem to be brave, able to take control of yourself and withstand Dracula's power.

RYAN: Yep, I was able to take control. I am going to defeat Dracula at all costs.

GENYA: Dracula is too powerful, but I'm sure with your strength that you can defeat him.

RYAN: I'm very sure I can.

GENYA: Well, I need to leave here. Be careful getting to Dracula, and I hope you survive and take down Dracula for good. Bye for now

RYAN: I hope so too. See you later.

Well, I didn't expect to run into Dracula's son in disguise. I continued through the gallery searching around for a door. While I was looking around, two wolves came in front of me wanting to start a fight. I took them both down with my creepy claws, scratching them extremely hard as I was getting angry. I continue on and find more wolves raging through the gallery heading towards me. "Come on out and fight me!" I scream. One wolf began to scratch me, ut he can't scratch hard enough. I strike back at him with my claws and I whacked another one with my tail. Another wolf charges at me and I used my fire breath on him. As I got really angry, I have toasted all of them with my dragon breath. None of them have survived and I have won! I continue exploring the gallery until I find a door up ahead of me. I open it walking into the next room.


End file.
